The disclosure relates to a mobile drilling apparatus for producing bores in the ground.
From DE 36 25 577 A1 a small drilling apparatus is known for producing bores in the ground. The small drilling apparatus has a drill mast, on which a drill slide is vertically guided, a feed device, connected detachably to the drill slide, a drill drive, a rope winch with a rope and a rope guide via a diverting device at the upper end of the drill mast.
From DE 1 483 853 A1 a drill rig with a mast, held adjustably concerning its inclination or angular position, and drive means for a drill tool or drill rods, is known.
From the product leaflet “KR 702-1” of the company Klemm Bohrtechnik a small drilling apparatus is known, which has a telescopic drill mast.
Especially in tight spaces, for example in rooms or in corridors, which are limited by their room width or room height, it is difficult to carry out ground bores. To adapt the drill rod length to the room height, it can be necessary, to exchange the drill mast, which means a considerable effort for the retooling.